


I Just Wanted Sand

by Atol



Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Engagements, Accidental Marriage, Am I taking a Bit and Making it More Complicated than Ever before?, Bad is Head Over Heels for Skeppy, Basically No Angst at all, But Wont Say It, Cultural Differences, Cultural Traditions, Gem!Skeppy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, ND!Bad, Neither one of them are willing to do the talky talky thing, No Angst Beyond Pining, Oh is there a lot of Pining, Piglin!Technoblade, Sand is Culturally Relevant, Skeppy is Head Over Heels for Bad, The Number Three Is Culturally Relevant, This is literally all Fluff and Cute Shit, Wither!Bad, engagements, enough to fill a forest, they are in love your honor, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Skeppy knows that Bad is new to the Overworld. That his culture was so wildly different from his own. That even other Overworlders didn't quite grasp the importance of Sand to Crystalarians, or Gemfolk as they were more commonly called. He knows for a fact that Bad won't get the relevance of going to the Beach together, or him asking for sand.But he does it anyways.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Sand, it gets everywhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183598
Comments: 204
Kudos: 1028





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me just world building off of a fucking Joke. Take it, just take it.

Most wouldn't really expect the two to be so close. Skeppy knew that his fellow Gemfolk were a bit confused, if not a little alarmed, by Bad. They just didn't know him well enough. Sure he was a Wither, but he was harmless. The man couldn't so much as look as a cat without immediately cooing and offering it pets and fresh caught cod. He mumbled and grumbled under his breath, maybe shouted occasionally when upset, but Skeppy knew he was never safer than when he had his best friend nearby. 

No, despite his dark almost black-grey skin, the horns, the fangs, the claws and tail, Skeppy couldn't find it within himself to be scared of him. He was obsessed with muffins and didn't even swear when riled up. The man was as harmless as a rabbit. He doubted that Bad could even scratch his harder diamond surface as it was anyways, he would let him try if he thought Bad could even bring himself to attempt it. Bad was just….Bad.

And Skeppy was maybe an itsy bitsy amount in love with him.

Sometimes he thought that Bad knew, he would have to be extra oblivious not to, but he was a hard one to read at times. Skeppy would drop a hint, or flirt in a way that had other Gemfolk rolling their eyes at his audacity, at his shamelessness. It wasn’t as if Skeppy ever flirted like this with anyone else, he also didn’t argue and bicker with anyone to quite the same lengths that he did with Bad either. Bad would occasionally respond in an equally flirtatious way, but it always had an edge of laughter to it. It drove him crazy, not being able to figure out if Bad was honestly interested back, or if he was just joking in the way that only two people as close as they were could. 

So they were stuck at this will-they won’t-they stage. Uncertain waters that Skeppy had no idea how to begin charting. The only thing he felt like he could do was constantly up the ante on his flirting in the hopes that Bad would realize it wasn’t all just for laughs.

These are the thoughts circling Skeppy’s mind as he gazes at Bad, a lovestruck look on his face. Bad was standing, hands carefully holding a map and glancing at it as he looked around. It was supposed to be some sort of buried treasure, but Skeppy doubted that any treasure this close to the many surrounding villages was left unplundered. Still, it was an excuse to follow close behind and occasionally watch the sway of his hips and tail, to admire his form as he stopped and checked his compass.

His hood was down for once, and his soft tousled jet black hair shone occasionally when the sun snuck through the gaps of the leaves of the trees above them. Skeppy had had the pleasure of running his heavy gem studded fingers through them on multiple occasions, but he always had the desire to sit and do it once more. He was endlessly grateful for the fact that Bad was such a tactile person, and if he couldn’t bring himself to look away even when all he was presented staring at was a specific raven curl at the back of his neck? So be it.

He was allowed to stare, if only a little. So sue him, if he always offered to take up the rear, under the guise of wanting to cover Bad’s six. It was true, if only half of the reason why. 

He stutters back to reality when Bad glances over his shoulder and speaks to him. 

“Wh-huh? What was that?” Skeppy asks, fighting the warmth of a blush coming up over his features. 

At least he was already mostly blue, hopefully in the shaded area under the trees it wouldn’t be as noticeable. 

“‘Geppy…,” He huffs, and Skeppy smiles back at him innocently as Bad laughs at his antics,” I was _saying_ that we should be getting close now, it should be on the edge of this forest on the beach.” 

“Finally! We’ve been walking forever. Bad, we should take a break. You said you packed us lunch right?” Skeppy says, not really tired in the slightest, “Why not sit down on the beach before we get to digging?”

And if he wanted to squeeze out as much extra time spent with Bad, that was his own business. 

“Hmmmmm. That actually sounds like a great idea, a nice little picnic on the beach!” Bad says, smile wide and blinding to Skeppy as he is hit with the full brunt of it. 

It was like Bad was all of the stars and the moon at once, darkness surrounding bright in a way that had his heart pounding away at the cage of his chest. 

He was so in love with this man, it hurt. He was also so lost in his thoughts, that the feeling of his friends perpetually warmer hand grabbing his, shook him back to reality again. 

He lets Bad pull him along, only stumbling slightly over the change of terrain. 

He ducks down for a moment to pull off his shoes and smiles as his feet dig into the sand. It was always an odd experience, going to the beach with non-Gemfolk. They never really got it. Even those in the know, that knew it was a decidedly romantic setting beyond what most other races considered it to be, they never really got the real complexity of visiting the place with someone you care for. 

He hadn’t ever said as much, to Bad. Too embarrassed to cast their past visits into a new light if he wasn’t already aware. He was a smart guy, he very well _could_ know the insinuation of them going to the beach to walk on the sand as regularly as they do. But- He also could be completely unaware. And if he was...well Skeppy didn’t want to suffer the embarrassment of him realizing what it meant that he had dragged him to the beach so often over the past few years of knowing each other. 

It would wreck any sense of pride that he had, if Bad knew just how much it meant, that first time he had brought him to the sands and sat with him under the stars just enjoying each other’s company. About how that had been the first time he had truly known he loved him, that he wanted more. It had been so elaborate, so steeped in what he had grown up to know as flirting, but he had only been willing to be so blatant, so carelessly obvious because he figured that Bad wouldn’t realize the intensity of actions. He thought maybe he knew a little, the same surface level most other Overworlders and Netherborn knew. But not to the extent Gemfolk did. 

It was a safety net, all the thrill with none of the danger of rejection. Bad would just think it was fun, a nice time to be had with a best friend. And Skeppy could keep letting himself fall deeper and deeper with each unspoken declaration of intention that his actions allowed. Could let himself pretend just for a minute that Bad did know, that he recognized his actions for the screams to the sky above his complete and utter devotion to the man next to him. 

So what if other Gemfolk saw him and gossiped? It wasn’t the first time he had heard his name on the grapevine and it likely wouldn’t be the last, if he was being honest with himself. 

He grins as he tugs Bad along with him, taking the lead to a nice open spot of the beach. A few other people were about, a few Gemfolk, a few humans and hybrids. It wasn’t crowded, thankfully, but not deserted either. Ignoring the knowing gazes of a few neighbors of his, he marches over until he is content with the spot and looks to Bad expectantly. 

“The blanket? You did bring one right?” He asks, fighting back a laugh at the indignant look Bad shoots him.

“Of course I did, you muffin. Unlike some of us, I actually come prepared!” He boasts, dropping Skeppy’s hand to pull out a thin blanket from his saddlebag. 

It’s a simple meal that Bad lays out. A two bottles of honeyed milk, chill to the touch from some enchanted bit or bob in his bag. A loaf of bread, and a carefully bundled hunk of ham and a block of cheese. Skeppy flops down on the blanket and just watches with a grin as Bad lays out each piece of their lunch and pulls out a knife he is not oft seen without. 

Skeppy had seen the same blade fly through the air often enough to know that it was wicked sharp and deadly. It was hilarious to him in a secret sort of way, to know that Bad often used it to cut their bread, it always cracked him up when it was used to intimidate some ruffian, that it was essentially Bad’s food knife. 

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaad…” Skeppy whines, mischief alight in his eyes as he lays down, looking up at his friend as he pieces together their sandwiches.

“Yeeeeeees, Skeppy?” He asks absentmindedly, more focused on making straight cuts in the bread than anything else.

Giving an overly dramatic sniffle he scrunches up his face and looks up at Bad with large crocodile tears in his eyes. 

“I want saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!” He screeches, over the top and probably loud enough to be a disturbance to the others on the beach. 

He didn’t spare a single moment to think about the other Gemfolk nearby, and how utterly embarrassing of a scene he was making. He had no shame about it, they could take the second hand embarrassment and shove it. 

It wasn’t like Bad knew what he was really asking anyways. 

“We are literally on the beach.” Bad deadpans, as he lays the finished sandwich on Skeppy’s face and laughs as he sputters and puts his hands up to catch it. 

“NoooooOOOOOOOO! I want _you_ to give _me_ sand.” He whines, taking a break only to bite into the sandwich and give Bad a thank you in the form of a nod and smile. 

Bad rolls his eyes and grabs a handful of sand and plops it onto Skeppy’s lap and laughs at the indignant look he gets in return. 

“That’s not what I meant at all!” He grumbles, and looks away with a blush when Bad laughs at him more.

It wasn’t a real rejection. He didn’t know what it meant, to be so flippant about it, and it was Skeppy’s fault there for that. So it shouldn’t sting as much, the small handful of sand shouldn’t be such a heavy weight on his lap. 

He pretends to wipe away a tear and pouts at Bad as he carefully scoops the sand out of his lap and returns it to the beach. 

“I see how it is.” He says, trying to quell the actual feelings he was having behind a joking exterior, “You just don’t love me, it’s okay I got it.”

“Oh, ‘Geppy! If you’re that upset about it I’ll get you some sand.” Bad says

He coughs, choking on his sandwich and winces as Bad’s hand thumps him on the back. He was always so much more strong than his form suggested, and despite being familiar with it it was still always a surprise how much of a wallop he could pack. 

Putting a hand up in front of his face he looks out to the ocean instead of Bad’s concerned face, trying to hide the deep blush he was sure was covering his entire face at this point. 

It was such a dangerous game to play, always talking as if it were all in code, letting Bad say things he didn’t know the full extent of. It was selfish, but he couldn’t bring himself to make it stop. No matter how much it hurt, maybe sometimes because it did hurt, if he were being honest with himself. 

“Sure Bad, sure you will.” He mutters back, before busying himself with his sandwich, avoiding Bad’s gaze as much as possible, “Let’s go find this treasure you dragged me out here for.”

“Yes!” Bad says with a wide grin. 

Skeppy couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

The treasure had been a bust, unfortunately. They had only managed to find some nuggets of iron and some waterlogged blank books. Still, it had been fun, digging about in the sand and laughing at each other. Worth it in the end, Bad thought, to spend time with Skeppy. 

He hums to himself softly as he walks around the marketplace near Skeppy’s home. He knew that Skeppy didn’t live in the village itself, preferring to live just on the outskirts, where there weren’t neighbors right below your window early in the morning. He knew Skeppy was busy, he had said he was going to visit Techno and take him a few things for a training session. So he was trying to keep himself busy, and ignoring the fact that he missed him even though it had only been a day. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the slightly sad look Skeppy had had when he poured sand into his lap. He wasn’t sure what exactly Skeppy meant, when he whined about sand. Maybe he would get him a little bottle of colored sand, maybe that’s what he had meant, when he whined about wanting sand? He didn’t really get it, sure the bottles were pretty, but the glass beads were far prettier, with their delicate curls of color suspended in clear glass. Sure, he knew that Crystalarians seemed to like sand, had merchant stalls full of the stuff in little fancy bottles, or often used colored sand to make intricate glass jewelry or knick knacks. It was common to pass a pair or more of the gem colored people and see them wearing matching glass beads and rings. 

Now that he thought of it, Skeppy didn’t wear any glass jewelry. Just the solid heavy golden nugget that he had hammered into a triangle shape as a necklace that was often hidden under his shirt. It had been a birthday gift from a few years past. It always brought a bashful smile to his face whenever he noticed the chain. He knew that Skeppy had no real idea about Wither society, or any Netherborn culture, for that matter. It was obvious in the flippant way he shared food with basically anyone, and Bad had learned earlier on to tamp down on the jealousy that rose in his chest whenever he saw Skeppy eating a meal with someone that wasn’t him. Bad knew that the significance of a three pointed shape would fly right over his friend’s head, but it still had a flash of warmth roll through him, to think that he was marked as off limits to anyone familiar with Wither Courtship. 

Shrugging to himself softly, he pivots on his heel and walks up to a rather large merchant stall, many small fanciful bottles both empty and full of plain sand sitting on display. He sniffs, and stands there for a moment, voice caught in his throat, before the ruby red man behind the counter turns and grins at him. 

“Here to get some sand for that special someone?” He asks, leaning his rough gem covered cheek into his palm. 

“Uh- sort of? I- my friend said he wanted sand the other day, but I don’t really know what sort of sand he wants.” Bad explains, looking around at the bottles as he speaks.

“Hmm, forward, but some people are like that. Do you know this _friend's_ favorite color?” The merchant asks.

“Oh, blue, for certain. Light blue specifically, like his skin.” Bad says, fully confident in this assessment. 

“Oh, you’re speaking of one of my own, then. A gem is the one asking you for sand?” The merchant asks, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, I mean. He’s a Crystalarian, if that’s what you mean?” Bad says, all confidence stolen away by the man's surprise.

“Then certainly use the same or as close of a shade of sand as his gem tone.” The man tilts his head to the side and takes in Bad’s clothing, and nods, “Red, as well. Try and match it to the tips of your horns and nails. But go bright, don’t do a black sand. Purple, as well, do layers.” 

“Oh- I didn’t realize it would be this complicated.” Bad says, nervously picking at his claws. 

The man laughs and smiles widely. 

“Isn’t that the way of these sorts of things? Feels like you stumble in, tripping over both feet at times.” He says jovially as he turns and rustles about with some of the bottles, setting a few in front of Bad on the counter, ”How long has this been in the works, the thing with this _friend_ of yours?”

“I- do you mean how long he’s been asking for sand? Or how long we’ve known each other?” Bad asks, not catching the drift as he looked at the bottles curiously, tail wagging behind him. 

“Either or, both, it helps me get a feel for how extravagant we may want to go.” 

“Well, I’ve known him for, oh my goodness, maybe five years now? I don’t remember when he started to ask me for sand, but it’s been a while. Used to be once or twice but now it’s almost every time we go to the beach.” Bad explains as he holds a pyramid shaped glass up and peers at it. 

“To be expected, sure, how often are your beach outings?”

“Oh, at least once a week now, I think. He really likes going for picnics.” Bad says with a laugh, not noticing the raised eyebrows of the merchant, who quickly schools his face back into a less surprised look. 

“Well, it’s to be expected then I think, that he is pushing as much as he is. And for how long this has been going on, wow. What made you decide to finally get him the sand he’s been asking for? If you don’t mind my nosiness.” The merchant asks.

“He just...Usually it seems very teasing and friendly, not anything I’d think twice about, but yesterday he seemed….Sad. And I hate to see him look like that, I’d do anything to have him smile.” Bad admits, setting the bottle down to pick at his claws again. 

“Couldn’t put it off anymore without hurt feelings, huh? It can be a lot, but you seem genuine. I’d recommend a larger bottle, if this has been going on for this long. How much sand do you think you’re going to go out and collect?” The merchant asks, turning towards the back of his stall to rummage around for what would more likely be called a jar, than a bottle. 

“I wasn’t sure really, maybe a bucket of each color?” Bad says blushing slightly when he thinks about the completely unintentional significance of him getting Skeppy something he wants in a grouping of three. 

He’s certain Skeppy has no idea of the importance of such a gesture, and Bad wasn’t about to be the one to tell him either. It would be Bad’s little secret, just like the necklace.

The merchant fumbles the jar in his hands and turns to look at Bad, before blinking slowly and processing the statement. 

“You truly don’t do things in half measure, do you? Your man is lucky.” He said, before looking down at the jar in his hand. “Alright. Did you have any specific plans for what you would do with the sand? Beads, rings, anything?” 

“Oh- uh, no, not really. I’m not really uh, familiar with all this?” Bad stammers, worried about picking out something Skeppy wouldn’t like, “I’ll just let him decide what he wants to do with it all.” 

“Ah, I see who's the more brittle one here, ey?” The merchant teases Bad with a grin before setting down the jar, “Your man a bit of a diamond, huh?” 

It was simple, twisted to have gentle ridges, and large enough that it would likely be quite heavy when full of something other than air.

“How did you know?” Bad asks, confused by the phrase and surprised that the merchant could figure that out just based on their conversation. 

There were plenty of blue Crystalarians after all. 

“Well the fact he was so forward tipped me off at first, but talking to you it is a bit obvious. Nothing to be ashamed of, of course.” The merchant backtracked a bit, laughing softly, “The jar will be four emeralds. The stall a block down, on the corner to the left will have the dyes you’ll need.” 

“Oh! Thank you, I hadn’t even thought of that part yet. Do- do you know where I should get the sand? Any place in particular?” Bad asks as he digs out the handful of emeralds and carefully lays them on the counter, picking up the jar and turning it over in his hands. 

The top was a golden cap that screwed on, and he trailed a nail over it carefully, smiling at the familiar color. Just another way he would be telling Skeppy without words what he meant to him. Secretly of course. Tucking it into his saddle bag, making sure to cushion it against the blanket still in there from the previous day, he smiles up at the merchant. 

“I would recommend the same beach that you frequent with him. Don’t forget to sift it!” The merchant tells him and Bad nods and thanks him, turning towards the dye stall. 

The amethyst toned Crystalarian behind the counter smiled at him and cocked their head to the side. 

“How can I help you today?” They ask, watching Bad warily. 

“Oh! Uh, I’m, I’m getting someone some sand.” Bad says, nervous under their watchful eyes. 

“Obviously, what colors?” They ask.

“OH! Sorry, sorry. Blue, red, and purple.” Bad says quickly.

“Fine colors, to be sure. How much sand exactly are you needing to color?” They ask as they turn towards their various canisters of powdered dyes towards the back of their stall, spoons sticking out of them as they locate a few shades of each color.

“A bucket worth of each color.” Bad says. 

“A...a bucket, sir? Of each?” They ask, blinking in surprise as they set down the different containers for Bad to look at. 

“Yes…?” Bad says, confused at the reaction.

“You must care for this someone of yours a lot.” The merchant says, finally breaking a smile, before gesturing down at the nine colors set out on the counter. 

“I do. I can honestly say he is the most important person to me. I’d do anything for him.” Bad says, looking at the different colors carefully and scrunching his nose as he thought over his options. 

“That much is clear. Is he gemfolk?” They ask, as Bad debates between the different reds first. 

“Huh? Oh! Yes.” Bad answers, as he settles on a deep blood red, the closest to his horn tips as he was going to get. 

“I’m assuming blue then, sapphire?” They ask, as they pull out a waxed canvas pouch and start to spoon out the red dye. 

“Oh no, diamond.” Bad says, easily picking out the lighter closer to cyan colored dye out of the blues offered.

“Oh? Not many of those around nowadays.” They say easily enough, getting out another pouch and scooping out the dye, “I recommend this purple, based off of the colors you’ve already chosen.” 

They gesture to a darker, almost bordering on magenta dye. 

“Oh! I will take your word on it, I’m not at all experienced in, well all of this.” Bad admits, and catches the soft smile on the merchants face as they nod and get the third and final pouch filled. 

“Do not be nervous. With all the effort you are putting forth, I can’t imagine that your diamond will be anything but overjoyed.” They say, pulling the strings of the pouches closed and tying them off tight, “That will be six emeralds. Two per bag.” 

“Oh! Of course, here.” Bad says, pulling out the rest of his emeralds and carefully holding the baggies in his hands, “What...how do I do it, exactly?”

“Dye the sand, you mean?”

He nods, tail wagging behind him again. 

“You will need to make sure there is no debris, no shells and things like that, and you will need to get an area large enough to spread it out. You mix the dye in a one to one ratio with thickener. Do you have a potion stand at home?” They ask.

“Yes. What do I need to make thickener?” He asks.

“Glowstone dust, you just combine it with water. You’ll likely need three bottles of the stuff, for the amount of dye you have now.” They explain, setting a much smaller pouch of the glowstone on the counter and pushing towards him, ”On the house. Seeing as you’ve already bought all that dye. Just brew them together, and once you’ve combined the potions and dye, just mix the sand in thoroughly. Once it’s been mixed you will have to lay the sand out to dry, and you will need to sift and crumble it because it will stick together.”

“Wow...That sounds like it’s going to take a bit.” Bad says.

“A day at least, for the amount that you have in mind.” They agree, “Good luck.” 

Bad frowns down at the dyes in hand, before tucking them away in his bag as well. He sets off towards his own home, to grab the buckets. If he hurries, he could have the sand done in time to meet up with Skeppy tomorrow around noon. 

“I hope he likes it…” He murmurs to himself.

Shaking himself out of it, he smiles and nods to himself. 

It was too late to turn back now. He already spent ten emeralds, he couldn’t well just give up now. And the merchants both had been so sure he would appreciate it all. Sure it was a bit of hard work and effort. But as long as it cheered Skeppy up it was worth it. 

As long as he could get him to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase where the merchant says we know who's the brittle one is the gemfolk equivalent of saying which one is whipped. Also when he said diamond, he meant more of a bossy role in the relationship, not the literal type of gem he is. 
> 
> The second merchant was actually speaking of actual gem type lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious yet pining Bad is the Best Bad you cannot change my mind.

Bad was late, which wasn’t that big of a deal. He had to be overreacting. Sure, he was normally punctual to a fault, if not early when it wasn’t even necessary. Skeppy couldn’t count the number of times they had sat around just enjoying each other’s company to waste time before an event they showed up to long before anyone else was there. And Bad had a communicator, he would send a message if something truly horrible had happened….Right?

Right.

Skeppy sighs heavily again and fidgets on his seat at his kitchen table. He was probably just being impatient. It was barely past noon, and Bad _had_ said he was going to be bringing something with him so, maybe it was a matter of carrying things. It wasn’t like their lunch meetups were big to dos or anything. It wasn’t like he missed him from not seeing him for all of one day.

Huffing again to himself, he rolls his shoulders and gets up to pace around his house instead. 

He winces a little, at the pull on his muscles that were still upset by his training the day before. Techno had had him doing core focused exercises, and when he had woken up today he hadn’t been sure if he was going to sit upright without a struggle. 

He had managed it, after a few failed attempts, but he also knew it would be worth it in the end, to be stronger. Be better able to protect, to provide. He had taken to asking Techno about Netherborn cultures, or at least as much as Techno may know. He had just rolled his eyes and snorted at him the first time he had thrown questions at him wildly. 

Explained that as a piglin, he didn’t really have answers that Skeppy was looking for. Gold was a constant for all Netherborn, as was food and generally being able to provide and protect. He had only recommended being more picky about who he shared food with, and to get stronger. 

He had also recommended that Skeppy just talk to Bad, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Instead Skeppy focused on the easier to tackle goals. He started to decline food offered when it wasn’t Bad, but he hadn’t had many opportunities to do it often enough for Bad to notice, at least he didn’t think so. It was harder to try and prove behavior when he wasn’t even sure if Bad was paying attention to what he did in the first place. 

Still, he was determined to try and show Bad that he would be a good partner, even if he was doing it in the most passive way possible, by existing and hoping Bad noticed. 

He is broken from his circular thoughts, at the sound of his front door being carefully swung open before it bounced off of the wall behind it. 

“Geppy! I have a surprise for you!” Bad calls out, and Skeppy checks his breath out of dumb instinct, before smoothing his hands over his hair and poking his head out into the hallway.

“Hi Ba-ad?” He stops mid greeting and blinks, before slowly finishing his thought. Bad was standing there, holding something behind his back, and three lumps hidden under the same picnic blanket they had used a few days ago. “When you said a surprise I was expecting like, a muffin or something. What in the world do you have under that?” 

He comes closer, head tilted to the side in confusion as Bad stutters and opens his mouth to speak, only to click it shut after a moment of silence. His tail whips from side to side and Skeppy knows he’s anxious, but can’t for the life of him think of why.

“Bad? Are you okay?” Skeppy asks softly, more concerned than confused now at Bad’s behavior. 

“Y-yes! Nervous. Sorry. It...Took a bit. I’m sorry, I don’t have any muffins this time Skeppy, but!” And he smiles widely, before bringing a jar out from behind his back and shoving it into Skeppy’s hands, “I did bring you this!” 

The glass clinks against the studs of diamond in his skin, and he stares blankly down at the heavy jar in his hands. It was...no way. There was no way that this was what Skeppy thought it was, hoped and wished it was. There was no way that Bad had actually…

“Do….do you like it?” Bad asks softly, picking at his claws nervously as he watches Skeppy with wide eyes. 

“Is this- this is Sand.” Skeppy says, dumbfounded.

“Yes!” Bad chirps. 

“You got me Sand?” Skeppy asks, feeling unbalanced.

“You said you wanted some!” Bad answers, as if that explained anything.

“But...how did you know- I mean….do you, you know, _know_?” Skeppy stumbles over, trying to get the words out to clear this up.

“Well, I went to the market yesterday, to just get you one of those little bottles I always see, and goodness I got such an education when I started to talk to the merchant who sold me that jar, and all of it, it was a lot to take in, you know. So much more complicated than I thought! I hope you like the jar, the merchant seemed to think that it was the best way to go, and-and I really hope that you like the colors, the dye merchant recommended the purple, but if you don’t like it I can go and get something different, I just wasn’t sure what you would want…” Bad rambles, voice high and tight with worry as Skeppy continues to stand there, staring at the jar of carefully layered colored sand, a few artful dips in the sides to give it a zigzag pattern between the layers.

Skeppy glances up at Bad, face blank, and sees his friend, well. 

Fiancé, now. 

He only barely registers what he had said, the roaring of his blood in his ears was taking up more of his headspace than he was willing to admit. He can only stare at Bad, in all his handsome, sweet, caring glory. His eyes wide and watching him, as he stands there like an idiot. Skeppy sees Bad swallow thickly, and glance down at his feet before ducking down and taking hold of the blanket. 

“I, uh- If that isn’t enough-” Bad starts, gesturing towards the jar.

Skeppy holds it close to his chest protectively and furrows his brows, knowing that it was likely the largest engagement glass he had ever seen in his life, and goes to speak, but the words dry and crumble in his mouth as Bad lifts the blanket away. 

Three buckets. Three full to the brim buckets, one of blue, one of red, one of purple, sat at Bad’s feet. 

Skeppy almost drops the jar, almost falls over from the shock of it all. 

“Oh my gods.” Skeppy whispers, shocked.

“Is it, is it enough? I can get mor-”

Carefully, reverently, Skeppy sets the jar down on the ground, and then throws himself bodily at Bad before he can finish his sentence, clinging to him tight.

“Woah Geppy! Do...I take it you like it?” Bad asks, catching him easily and holding him up even as the shorter wraps his legs around his waist, his tail wrapping around him for extra support. 

“Like it?! I love it, Bad, I-I didn’t- I wasn’t expecting _this_.” Skeppy stutters out, face a bright brilliant blue blush as he leans back to look at Bad properly. “You...said you found out a bunch of stuff? At the uh, the market?” 

He was equal parts embarrassed and pleased, the cat was out of the bag, but it turned out so much better than he could have ever dared to wish. 

“Yeah! The merchants were actually really nice and really helpful, they explained all sorts of stuff, and answered all the questions I had about it.” Bad says happily, trying not to blush as well to the response he had gotten.

“O-oh…” Skeppy says softly, hiding his face in Bad’s neck, still smiling but blazing with his blush.

Finally, Skeppy lets go and slides down to the floor, staring at the buckets of sand in awe. 

“What, what do you want to do with it all? Did you have any, like preferences, we didn’t ever like….talk about all this.” Skeppy asks suddenly, looking back up at Bad with wide eyes.

“Oh, the merchant asked about that too, I don’t really have any thoughts. You do whatever you want to do, Skeppy, I’m happy if you’re happy.” Bad says, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from Skeppy’s gaze. 

Bad was trying to kill him. 

He was succeeding.

“I love you Bad.” Skeppy says, trying to really get across how much he appreciates this, the gesture, the meaning, the everything. 

“Aw, I love you too, Skeppy.” Bad says, as if it was as natural as breathing, and Skeppy falls all over again. “Lunch?”

Skeppy laughs, and nods as he leads Bad into his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad as he watches Skeppy stare at the jar on and off and keeps it within eyesight at all times during lunch: Good, I made Skeppy happy c:  
> Skeppy, already planning the rest of their lives together: It will be a spring ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually only a portion of what I wrote for a Single Chapter, this is going off the rails a little cuz it wasn't even in the outline but here you go. I'm going to go back to my doc and keep writing chapter Five now.

Bad had thought he was going to faint, with how hard his heart had been beating the entire time he had been presenting the sand to Skeppy. He couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction, his friend really seemed to love the sand. He wasn’t sure really what the deal with it was, some Crystalarian thing that he couldn’t begin to pick apart, but as long as it put that wide smile on Skeppy’s face, he didn’t care much to question it. 

Bad is still blushing, because Skeppy can’t seem to stop staring at him with a dazed look on his face before blushing himself and looking away. Bad was half a mind to be worried that he had gotten knocked around a little too hard yesterday with Techno for training, but Skeppy seemed to be functioning as normal as he usually did. 

He smiles down at his bowl of stew, one of the few things that Skeppy was good at cooking due to just throwing everything in a pot and calling it a day, and tried to push down the squeeze in his gut at the fact that he was sharing food with him again. He _knew_ that Skeppy didn’t view food and eating together as anything of importance. He had seen Skeppy eat food with others from the Overworld too often to know this for a fact. But it still...Every Time he ate with him, he couldn’t help but think about the fact that he hadn’t shared a meal with anyone else from the Overworld. Not yet, and likely not ever. 

Even if Skeppy and he never got to that point. Even if he never told him the significance of his necklace, of his gestures done in threes...Even if Skeppy found someone else. He wasn’t sure if he had it in him to ever want to share food, to be that level of intimate with anyone but him. He would just accept whatever Skeppy was willing to give him, and be thankful that he got that much. 

“Bad, taste this!” Skeppy says suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts, one hand cupped under his spoon that had a large chunk of chicken and broth on it. 

Blushing so hard that he was worried that even Skeppy would be able to feel the heat across the table, he sputters. 

“That’s yours, ‘Geppy.” He tries, swallowing thickly at the implication of not only being fed directly like this, but being fed from Skeppy’s own bowl. 

It was enough to make a man scream, the fact that he _knew_ Skeppy meant nothing by it, wasn’t getting fresh with him. But oh, did he wish he was, he wished so very much that that was the truth of the matter. 

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaaad, eat it, or else I’ll cry.” Skeppy says, pulling a watery-eyed pout, and Bad was helpless to refuse. 

Taking a breath, he reaches out to take the spoon, but Skeppy only holds it away from him with a deeper pout and tuts at him. 

“Nooo! This is my spoon, just lean closer.” He demands, and Bad hesitates only for a moment before a whine rises in Skeppy’s throat, forcing him to scoot closer.

He opens his mouth, and looks directly at Skeppy, their eyes locking, as he carefully feeds him, smiling softly as Bad wraps his lips around the spoon and savors the flavors, the juiciness of the chicken that he was biting into. It was delicious, he always loved how Skeppy cooked chicken specifically. Skeppy’s gaze, it sends a thrill through him, and he glances away, the heat only getting worse as he feels his friends eyes on him, watching raptly.

Putting a hand in front of his mouth as he draws back and watches him chew, Bad hums happily, his tail wagging behind him before he manages to swallow and smile at his friend. 

“That was really good! Thank you.” He says, ducking his head down and focusing on his own bowl. 

He misses the way that Skeppy places the back of the spoon against his lips, more interested in watching him than continuing his meal. 

“S-so, what are you going to do with the sand? The uh, the merchant asked about beads and rings and such but I figured you’d rather choose the stuff…” Bad says, desperately reaching for something to talk about to try and distract from his obvious pining. 

It was amazing Skeppy hadn’t caught on by now.

“Oh! Well…” Skeppy laughs nervously and pushes the bits and bobs in his bowl in thought, before leaning a cheek on one hand and watching Bad with a loving look, “With the amount of sand...I mean we can get basically everything. Beads for days, certainly rings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, I’m sure I can actually get some bands for your horns actually, maybe some earrings? I don’t think I’ll want to make all of it into jewelry. I’ll probably ask for a few heirloom bottles, for uh, um….passing on, if the time ever comes around for that.” 

Bad raises an eyebrow at the way that Skeppy trails off, face bright blue as he looks off to the side with a cautious grin on his lips. 

“You don’t want to use all the stuff for things for yourself? You don’t have to make them make me things Skeppy, I got the sand for you.” Bad says.

“No, no no that would be way too much. You got me _so_ much sand, there is no way I’m going to hog all of it and not make you matching pieces and more. This is non-negotiable. You can help with colors, and styles, but you are not getting away without having equal pieces as me.” Skeppy says, in a tone that brokered no argument, as if Bad was being insulting, “You don’t think I’m that selfish, do you Bad?” 

“I don’t think you’re selfish at all Skeppy! I just- I’m sorry I’m not familiar with all this stuff, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything, really!” Bad protests, tail lashing in agitation. 

Skeppy’s shoulders drop and he rubs the back of his head before nodding and glancing up at Bad from under his eyelashes. 

“I’m sorry Bad, I forget you don’t know _everything_. In this sort of thing only like, really self centered people keep all the pieces to themselves after giving sand. We’re supposed to match, have equal amounts. The only time that doesn’t happen is if someone can’t afford to get enough sand for both to share, or if someone doesn’t care about the giver.” Skeppy reaches over the table to squeeze Bad’s hand before sitting back again and getting back to his stew. “Obviously that isn’t the case here.” 

He winks, and Bad tries to not burst into flame. 

“...obviously…” He mutters under his breath, trying to not get too excited about the teasing.

It was just playfulness between friends. He had to stop his instinct to flirt back before he made Skeppy uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, in Bad’s still fast beating heart’s opinion, they finish lunch without much else of note happening. They joke and chat about random things, about whatever latest letter they had gotten from Vurb, or a few off handed things Techno had mentioned from the training yesterday. The Jar had been moved from the floor to the counter in the kitchen, where the sunlight streaming through the window hit it and made it seem just that much brighter, more colorful, more important. He didn’t get it, but he wasn’t paying that much attention to it anyways, too drawn in by how happy it made Skeppy.

Bad just smiles as he watches him take quite a few pictures of it with his communicator, and then whips around to grin at him. 

“Let’s go get these commissions started. You already spent so much, so let me cover this part, okay? I won’t take no for an answer so just give up now.” Skeppy says, pulling Bad into a hug before trailing one hand down and holding hands with him, pulling him behind back to the hallway where the buckets wait. 

Bad is frazzled all over again, sure Skeppy was a tactile sort of guy, so was he. But Skeppy wasn’t normally so free with his hugs, so clingy. Bad wasn’t _complaining_ , not by a long shot, but it did leave him feeling a little raw around the edges. It was everything he wanted, and he wasn’t sure if it was the sand or just a random mood Skeppy had been taken by, but he hopes that it lasts. 

He only notices that Skeppy is talking again, when he feels him pull away from holding his hand, and he picks at his own claws to hide the fact that he wants to snatch the hand back and keep holding on, forever if he thought he could get away with it. 

“Okay, easiest way to do this without spilling….Hmm...Oh! Okay.” Skeppy murmurs to himself, before picking up the bucket of blue and handing it to Bad, before grabbing both the red and purple, one in each hand. 

Blinking, Bad just watches with his head tilted to the side, as Skeppy opens his door and props it open with his foot, motioning for Bad to follow him. 

As soon as they are outside, and the door swings shut behind them, Skeppy nudges Bad’s free hand with the purple bucket, and gives him a meaningful look. Raising one eyebrow, he reaches out to take it, but Skeppy doesn’t let go when he tugs, only grins wider before setting off towards town. 

Bad scrambles to keep up, falling into pace with Skeppy as they carry the three buckets together, their pinkies pressed against the other’s on the handle of the purple bucket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half of the original chapter four but it was getting long so yanno.
> 
> Also ND Bad coming at ya, I couldn't resist.

Bad is completely and utterly oblivious to the stares as they walk through the town. Skeppy is preening under the attention, raises his eyebrows in a look that can only be interpreted in “right???!?!?!”, but Bad is too focused on the feeling of Skeppy’s pinky against his, on the way that their footsteps fell into a rhythm together, stepping in time to each other’s beat. The way that the sun would shine off of Skeppy’s diamond patches anytime he dared to glance up at him, lovestruck and obviously so to everyone around them witnessing their parade directly to the same merchant that Bad had spoken to the day prior. 

The ruby man grins widely, his whole face gleaming with joy as he sees Bad, and the buckets between them. 

“Back so soon? This must be your diamond, yes?” The merchant asks, smirking widely as Bad stutters and glances at Skeppy. 

“You bet your ass I am.” Skeppy says, only smiling wider as Bad chokes on his own spit and carefully sets the buckets in his hands down, before reaching up and hiding in his hood. 

“Geeeeeeeeeppyyyyyyyyy.” He whines, embarrassed further as the Crystalarian behind the stall laughs loudly. 

“Ah, you remind me and my topaz.” He gestures with one hand and points at the bright golden yellow of a ring, and then waves at his dangling earring. 

Bright spots of sunshine against the background of his deep red tone. 

“He was so nervous when we went to go and get everything made. Horribly anxious, couldn’t make his mind up if his life depended on it.” He says, voice full of fondness as he sighs, before clapping his hands together. “But enough about me! What are you two looking to do today. I must warn you I can only do bottles, I would have to recommend you to the opal down the way for heavier pieces, and the jade straight across from her for beading.”

Bad looks to Skeppy from out the depths of his hood and motions for him to talk. 

“I do want, well first thank you, I do want a few heirloom bottles.” Skeppy says, blushing slightly under the knowing gaze of the man. 

“Of course, of course. How many exactly are you thinking?” He asks, pulling out a few books with different styles of bottles carefully drawn inside for them to look at. 

Bad scoffs softly and rolls his eyes, almost entirely certain of what number Skeppy is about to say.

“Just go ahead and say fourteen Geppy, I’m sure you want to.” He mutters under his breath, but not softly enough because both the merchant and Skeppy turn to him, pure shock on both their faces.

“F-fourteen?” The merchant stammers, shooting a look at Skeppy, who turns bright blue and waves his hands in front of him, laughing a loud nervous laugh. 

“No! No-he, Bad! He doesn’t mean that, that was a joke, it’s-” Skeppy glares at Bad as he starts to giggle, “Bad stop laughing! This is so embarrassing. It’s a joke, it’s something stupid, just- Forget about it! I want three. One of each color, please.” 

Skeppy huffs and faces away from Bad as he continues to laugh, too amused by how flustered Skeppy is to really care to ask why.

“Skeppyyyy, are you mad at me?” Bad asks, trying to get Skeppy to turn and face him, but the gem only dug in his heels and huffs louder, as if that would make a difference, “Geppy. Geeeeeeppyyyyyyyy. Look at meeeee.” 

Bad leans closer, as close as he is willing to, and rubs his cheek against Skeppy’s shoulder like an overly affectionate cat, grumbling at him as if upset. 

“Ba-what- Stop that. No, mister. That’s not going to work on me this time!” Skeppy says, turning his face away even as he let’s Bad man handle him into a hug. 

The merchant just mouths ‘this time?’ to himself as he watches the two bicker. 

“Are you sure?” Bad asks, purring louder on purpose, knowing that Skeppy always caves when faced with it.

“....Maybe.” Skeppy says, before finally sighing and leaning into the hug, trying to hide his blush in Bad’s chest when he catches the merchant watching them with a wide grin. “You’re lucky you're cute.” 

Bad laughs nervously and pushes Skeppy away, rotating him again until he’s facing the books the merchant has taken the time to set out and picking up the buckets carefully to set them on the counter as Skeppy gets back to choosing the style.

He leans against the wooden slats of the stall front, and listens to Skeppy talk about angles and aesthetics and glass thickness. It’s all...jargon-y. He recognizes the terms, facets and cuts and whatnot, but it doesn’t mean anything to him. Instead he looks around for the stall that the merchant had mentioned, trying to catch sight of where they would go next. It’s a useless endeavor, because today of all days seems to be busy. There are Crystalarians of all colors wandering about, and the flowing fabrics normally found in their settlements create an ever moving sea of pastels as they walk around each other, seeking out whatever wares they need. 

Occasionally the sun glints off of someone's face and flashes him in the eyes, and he winces, pulling his hood back down again to shield them from the brightness. 

He instead turns to watch Skeppy, gazing at his profile for a time with a small smile. He was looking at the pages, seemingly deep in thought as he compared two different style and flipped between the two pages. His hair hung down, almost getting into his eyes, and Bad absentmindedly thought that he was due for a haircut. He wants to lean over and brush the hair to the side, cup Skeppy’s cheek in hand and rub a thumb against the small smattering of diamond flecks found in the skin there. Wanted to lean in and press his lips- OKAY. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he instead forces himself to look at Skeppy’s outfit. It was normal for him, but so odd in comparison to other Crystalarians. A skin tight black sleeveless turtleneck only just barely peeks out from under the bright blue jacket, only coming midway down his torso. The pants were poofy, and tucked into his boots easily enough. Honestly, it wasn’t that strange of an outfit for Overworlders, as far as he could tell from what other friends they knew wore. But it was so...vibrant. It was so opposite what most gemfolk wore. Most had layers upon layers of almost sheer pale colored fabrics that hung loosely. 

He tunes back in just as Skeppy taps on a picture and starts to pull out his emeralds, handing over three with no fanfare before turning to Bad with a grin. 

“Which do you want to do first, bigger pieces, or beads?” Skeppy asks, thanking the ruby after he pushed the buckets back over the counter, only slightly less full than they had been at the start of this.

“Whichever you want Skeppy, this is your sand.” Bad says with a soft look as he reaches down and holds the handle of his buckets once more. 

“Our sand, but fine. Let’s save beads for last, that way they can just make as many as whatever sand is left.” Skeppy says, leading Bad down the road and bee-lining for the opal who was in the midst of turning a long rod with a piece of molten glass at the end. 

“One moment please, I will be right with you.” She says, smiling briefly at the two before focusing on the piece she had in front of her.

Bad fidgets in place, buckets at his feet as he waits. This is so much going on around him, too many noises to pay attention to all at once, and he knows he has next to no knowledge about anything that is actively going on around him- it just has him on edge. 

His hands are pulled away from his claw picking, as Skeppy threads his fingers through his. 

“Bad, take a breath. We are almost done and then we can go to the beach and relax, okay?” He says, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Bad’s hands, before bringing his hands up and pressing them to his forehead for a moment in a gesture Bad had often seen other gemfolk do, but never thought much of.

“Okay…” He says softly, almost as if he spoke too loud the gentle atmosphere Skeppy had just created would pop like a bubble. 

“I know you don’t like all the loud noises, but we shouldn’t be too much longer, promise.” He says, before tugging Bad closer and placing a comforting arm around his waist, tucking him into his side and resting his head on Bad’s shoulder. 

The warmth all along his side has Bad melting into the contact, too pleased with the promise of the beach to focus on how much _touching_ Skeppy was doing.

He takes a chance and nuzzles into the top of Skeppy’s head, scrunching his nose as the hairs tickle him slightly. He grumbles softly when Skeppy pulls away, and tries to hide in his hood again when Skeppy giggles at him, squeezing the arm around his waist for a moment before stepping away as the opal approaches the counter. 

“So! What can I do for you two?” She asks, tucking a stray lock of white iridescent hair behind her ear.

Skeppy grins as he picks up each bucket one at a time and sets them on the counter. 

“I have suddenly found myself in possession of more sand than I could have ever expected, and he,” He jerks a thumb towards Bad, “Is the culprit. So I was thinking of some horn bands for him, bangles for each of us, and a traditional headpiece each as well.”

She raises her eyebrows at the buckets, and then tilts her head as she looks over Bad’s horns that were visible past the hood. 

“Alright, that is certainly doable. I am going to need some measurements, obviously. How comfortable are you with some horn touching?” She asks, turning towards Bad.

“I-I-” Bad starts to speak, more shocked at the forwardness than anything else, but Skeppy butts in before he can’t even get a sentence out. 

“I’m not comfortable. At all. None, zero amounts of horn touching actually, thank you.” He says, glaring at the woman. 

“Well, there will need to be some amounts of horn touching, or else I’m not sure how you expect me to make horn bands.” She says good naturedly, an amused smile on her face as Skeppy grumbles, “You can do it, if you’d prefer. Here’s the measuring tape. I just need the diameter of the places you want the bands to sit.”

Skeppy takes the tape and only mildly squints at her, before turning to Bad with a soft smile. 

“Alright Bad, hood down. And maybe...hmm… You are either going to have to come down to my level or I’m going to have to come up and I can tell you now, I can’t fly.” He says, motioning for Bad to kneel down as he unravels the tape. 

“...Fine…” He says, kneeling down and picking at a loose thread on his pants as he bows his head, horns pointed towards Skeppy. 

He just had to think of calming, completely unrelated thoughts. He could do this. He wasn’t a teenager for gods’ sake. 

All semblance of higher thought escapes him though, as he feels Skeppy’s careful fingers run over the surface of his horns, applying pressure and leading him around slightly, so that he can better reach around and wrap them in the measuring tape. Bad shivers, and bites his lip to keep in the soft whimper he wants to make. 

Skeppy glances down at him, and hums softly, a familiar tune on his lips as he tries to make it quick for Bad. He had told him, ages ago, that his horns were a sensitive spot. He hadn’t been completely clear on what he meant by sensitive, only saying that if something were to knock against them he wouldn’t be in a very good mood afterwards, and to be fair that was the truth. But the real honest truth of it was that it felt good. Like, really good. 

So much so that Bad could feel himself go a little boneless and lean forward, rubbing his face into Skeppy’s stomach and letting out a soft huff as he feels Skeppy bury his fingers in his hair and pet him. He is so caught up in the gentle soft touches, that he doesn’t even pay attention to the fact that the measuring was done, and that Skeppy was just chatting with the opal about the different pieces he wanted done. 

“Geppy…” Bad whines, and wraps his arms around the other’s waist, hiding his face again. 

“Yes Bad?” He responds, fingers stilling in his hair. 

“I wanna go to the beach now.” He says quietly, too overwhelmed to stay in the bustle of the streets any longer. 

“Okay, okay. I’m almost done, just let her take the sand needed, she's got the list. The beads are easy and then we are outta here, sound good?” Skeppy asks, smiling down at Bad as he tilts his head back to look up at him. 

He just grumbles and makes an agreeable noise before slowly letting himself be pulled up to his feet. 

Skeppy just cooes at him as he drapes himself on the other’s shoulder. 

“I know, I know. Almost there.” Skeppy says to him softly, before taking the buckets from the opal with a nod of thanks. “Too much?”

Bad just nods and whines softly again, wanting nothing more than to make all the sounds and lights disappear.

Slowly, Skeppy walks them straight across the road to a stall bursting at the seams with displays of beads, and quickly sets the buckets on the counter, readjusting Bad so that he didn’t slip off of his shoulders as he dead-weighted against him. 

“Bad, you gotta walk a little. I know this is draining but I can’t carry you.” Skeppy says, smiling up at the jade as they peek into the buckets to see the level of sand still left. 

“We are looking for just a standard package sort of thing. Beads in each color, some mixed some not, basically whatever you see fit, we aren’t too picky.” Skeppy says quickly, letting out a sigh of relief as Bad groans before standing up on his own two feet again. 

“Sure, just use what’s in these?” The jade asks easily, seemingly mentally calculating the amount of beads the sand would make. 

“Yeah, whatever amount it makes, don’t worry about the price I’ll pay whatever it ends up being.” Skeppy says, ducking under Bad’s arm to both cuddle in close, but also make sure he didn’t just tilt off to the side.

He blushes as he feels Bad nuzzle at his hair again, but just gives up trying to keep any dignity he may have had left after carting his fiance across the road. He tilts his head back and presses a soft peck to his cheek before digging into his pockets to lay out the emeralds the merchant requests, and quickly starts to lead Bad off to the beach to come down from the sensory overload he was obviously suffering from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Heirloom Bottles are meant to be given to future children. It's customary to make a few at least 'just in case' but anything more than five is usually seen as a statement of We are Planning on This Many Children at Least.
> 
> Bad basically made that poor Ruby think he was going to have 14 kids with Skeppy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we all feeling today? Good?

Things continued on the way they always had, the only change being how willing Skeppy was to be openly affectionate now. Where before hair petting and snuggling really only happened when Bad spent the night and curled up against him, too tired to move, now Skeppy would pull Bad into his lap regardless of the time and comb through his locks. On the beach, when sitting on a bench at a park, at home, anywhere really. He also held Bad’s hand more firmly, interlocking their fingers and being very reluctant to let go. 

It was cute, how Bad was still the blushing flustered mess every single time he did it. That same soft surprise in his eyes as Skeppy kept pushing the boundaries of their PDA. 

Sometimes he would get some push back. Bad, red in the face and unable to even speak, instead jotting notes in his communicator and waiting for Skeppy to read them. It was a delicate balance. He knew he was being pushy, but he couldn’t help it. Now that Bad was his, that he was Bad’s, he just wanted to do everything he had held back on in the past. A whole new world was opened up to him and he was ready to plunge in headfirst. But he did back off, when Bad made it clear he needed a moment. 

He didn’t want to pressure him, he loved any time they spent together, which was still almost daily, but a part of him was so ready to move onto the next step, to move in even, he didn’t care. He didn’t give a single shit about what others opinion on him moving in before the ceremony would be. But...Bad might. So he bit his tongue anytime he felt the question burning to come out, and tried not to get frustrated with the fact that weeks were passing and they seemed to be staying in one place.

This slow pace, and him thinking on it, is what gets him on a tangent one day while training with Techno. 

“He just. He’s the same level of cuddly as before. And he seems fine with me being-” He grunts as Techno’s axe swings down and embeds itself in the wood of his shield, “More hands on and touchy, but he isn’t initiating any of it. He meets me in the middle, but he isn’t like-”

Techno tugs his axe out of the wood and flips it, head resting on the ground as he leans his chin on the handle and just watches Skeppy unbuckle his armor and flop down onto the ground in frustration. 

“Have you thought maybe he is waiting for you to reciprocate?” He asks, rolling his eyes as Skeppy pants. “We need to work more on your endurance.”

“Shut up.” Skeppy says, before sitting up and glaring at Techno, “And I’m the one starting it, what’s there for me to reciprocate?” 

“You’re an idiot.” He deadpans.

“Hey!”

“I _meant_ that he gave you Sand. He proposed, per _your_ cultures standards, yes?” Techno asks, tone like that of a school teacher speaking to an exceptionally distracted child.

Skeppy nods slowly, unsure of where this was going.

“Okay. So have you done anything per his culture?” Techno asks.

“...” Skeppy furrows his brows and frowns.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Techno sighs before offering a hand to haul the shorter man up to his feet, “I already told you I don’t have the intricate details of the Withered, but I would suggest reading a book. Research, make an effort. He obviously went out of _his_ way to learn about your culture, so reciprocate.”

“I- Okay, you are probably right. Shit. You must think I’m an ass.” Skeppy says, scuffing his boot at the grass underfoot.

“Always have, now get out of here.” Techno says with a laugh, nudging Skeppy out of the fenced area. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Yeah yeah, you know that I know that _you_ are way nicer than people think you are.” Skeppy teases as he’s given an extra shove. 

“Don’t you slander me. Get to a library before it closes and out of my hair. Don’t forget to eat.” Techno says gruffly, turning to put his things away. 

“Aaaw! Love you too, you big brute. Make sure to eat, too!” Skeppy says before letting out a yelp and running away, the warning arrow still quivering in the ground where he had just been standing.

Skeppy couldn’t be happier. Really, he wasn’t just saying that, he didn’t actually think he could be happier. It had been a shock, for certain, when Bad had just come out of nowhere and dropped the biggest proposal he had ever even heard of on him on what he was expecting to be a normal lunch date. It was like something out of a folktale, something that happened in epic stories of love and war and gems larger than life. Like something you would tell a kid as a bedtime story, something out of legend.

But it was here, in his hands.

Thinking it over as he turns the jar over in his hands, he realizes that Bad probably had to have known some of what he had been doing, for the past few years. That the beach trips were more dates than friendly outings, that him playfully asking for sand wasn’t just some nonsense mischief he was bothering him with. He must not have been as oblivious as Skeppy had assumed. But...it all turned out for the better. Way better than he had ever dared to hope. Never even in his wildest of dreams had he thought that Bad would just dump three buckets at his feet. 

At most he had hoped for even the smallest of bottles with a deep red sand inside, not this.

His hand came up to the necklace under his shirt, the three pointed nugget of gold warm to the touch. Threes had to mean something. What, he wasn’t sure. He made a mental note to find out.

Setting the jar carefully back on the desk in his room, he looks around at his belongings. His armor in a messy pile by the door, weapons stood up in the corner and random knick knacks of all sorts scattered. He winces, when thinking about how messy his things were in comparison to any time he visited Bad instead. His clean clear surfaces and polished marble floors and counters. 

Thinking of that, he wasn’t sure if Bad wanted to move in with him, or if Bad was expecting him to move in with _him_ , or if they wanted to make a totally new home together somewhere else. His home was awfully far away from any common nether portal hubs, and Bad’s home was further away from the beach, so somewhere in between would be better. He knew that Bad needed to go to the Nether often enough to keep his strength up, but he also knew he would melt into a puddle if they tried to live full time there. Plus the issue with cotton and wool having such a violent reaction to the air, there was no way he would be able to adapt to the leather hammocks that most Netherborn used.

With everything that had been racing through his mind in preparation for this next phase of his life, he hadn’t thought to ask. 

Shrugging, he figured he would let Bad take the reins on that one. He still hadn’t made any sort of mention about when the actual ceremony would be, and Skeppy wasn’t looking to rush him, per se. He was excited, more excited than he could express, but Bad had already been so overwhelmed just by going to the market, he wasn’t wanting to make Bad uncomfortable so soon after. 

Yeah no, he would wait for Bad to make the next move, when he was ready and feeling up to the loudness and chaos of a Gem Bonding Ceremony. 

But maybe he could speed up the process, if Bad really was waiting on him to do something on his side. 

The stack of books he had gotten from the library were old. So close to crumbling into dust just by flipping the pages that the librarian had sent him home with a pair of soft cotton gloves to wear as he handles them. 

They were old research notes of humans that had somehow found their way into the library that the peridot ran, and handwritten in a scrawl of common. Settling in at his desk, he carefully pours over the pages, a sheet of parchment nearby to scribble down notes as he goes. 

Some of it he knew to be false, the assertions that the Withered were all undead and any living society of them was long gone. Bad had spoken about it on occasion, in the hushed whispers of just before day break. In his own native tongue their race translated more to Nether Roses, but Withered was as close as common would get. He had pestered Bad endlessly about it until he had given in and taught him out to sound it out in Infernal. Necrosa. The book called them Blighted, or Blackened Ones, but Bad always bared his teeth in a grimace when seeing or hearing those terms, so Skeppy knew that was more than just outdated. 

But the Necrosa’s were a race that was plentiful enough, they just were often overlooked. They lived mostly just below the ceiling of the Nether, and only came down to lower levels to hunt. They were nomadic, always filling the carved out places they had stayed in with netherrack before leaving once more, so it wasn’t surprising that these older books made it seem like they didn’t exist anymore outside of the Wither Skeletons that hung about fortresses. 

It was half amusing, half insulting really. The confidence in which the author asserted his findings, without any proof or findings to back it. The only thing of any significance that Skeppy was able to find was the recurring motif of things grouped in threes. It was found with the belongings left behind by those who had turned to skeletons, and in the rare find of a cleared out settlement that hadn’t been replaced before being abandoned. It was obvious that threes meant something, and the heavy necklace under his shirt only made Skeppy more sure of this. 

Leaning back in his chair he sighs and rubs at his face. 

The books only gave him that, nothing else in them was any good. Either random guesses, or just straight up incorrect information. It was enough to make him want to chuck the books in the fire, but he wouldn’t. The peridot was scary when it came to their books. 

His paper had a sorry excuse for a list on it. Three = Important across the top. A doodle of Bad with his tail curled into a heart shape. A heart drawn around the doodle of Bad. More hearts. Food = Important. Strength, protection, proving capability. Another doodle of Bad yelling and blushing. 

Crumpling up the paper he giggles nervously at himself and throws it into the fireplace. 

Okay. Techno confirms food and providing is the universal language of the Nether when it comes to showing you care. Necrosa’s seemed to have _something_ culturally significant about the number three. So, why not three groups of three gifts. Bad had gotten him three buckets, after all, and that also just added to his suspicions that he was on the right track. 

So he would get Bad nine gifts overall. Bad was supposed to show up tomorrow, for another trip to the beach. He would bring the gifts along with him, and surprise him then. 

Jumping to his feet he checks outside his window. There was a significant amount of daylight still left to him. He would have the gifts in no time. Grabbing his pouch of emeralds, he throws his jacket back on and rushes out the door. 

He would make sure these were the best, most thoughtful gifts possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will strike when you least expect it, my hyperfocus has been laser pointed at this story sorz for anyone still here from my Pirate AU, I swear I'll get back to it once my brain lets me. 
> 
> This Fic is coming to a close soon yall, are you ready? Have you prepared yourself? Are you Sure?

Skeppy doesn’t come to the door immediately, which isn’t that strange really in the grand scheme of things, but it is different from his most recent behavior. Bad wasn’t all together too sure how much Skeppy knew about his own cultures practices, but from the marked change in behavior since the buckets, he thought he _might_ know more than he let on. And if so, maybe Bad wasn’t too far off in his hope that they were actually possibly dating now. 

It had been a bit of a shock, just how touchy Skeppy had gotten. Always hanging off of him, which to be fair had happened before, but the way he lingered now was different. Always within arms reach, always reaching for him specifically. It was a lot of attention, and it only made Bad more sure that Skeppy had done some small amount of digging, or maybe Techno knew more than Bad assumed he did. And the kissing. That was new, and even Bad wasn’t oblivious enough to think that was purely just a friend thing, that was happening there. It was always to the top of his head, or his cheek, or in one instance where Bad thought his heart was going to explode, the back of his hand. 

Regardless, he couldn’t say he was disappointed. Far from it. He had gotten Skeppy the three buckets, mostly because Skeppy had asked for the sand, he hadn’t had any ulterior motives, when he had done it in threes. Him doing it in that way had been more of an instinct, a secret all of his own, that apparently Skeppy had been privy to. 

So Skeppy not coming to the entryway, not answering his call as he shut the door behind, was enough to get him picking at his claws in worry. 

“Skeppy? Are you in here?” He calls out, padding further down the hall, peeking in the kitchen. 

Skeppy wasn’t there, but there _was_ a rather large basket sat on the counter, sagging under its own weight at the bottom edges. 

Curious, Bad crept closer and sniffed the air. The familiar scent of Skeppy’s roasted chicken was enough to make his stomach growl, and he glances over his shoulder quickly. No sign of Skeppy still….he wouldn’t _mind_ if Bad just took a little nibble, right? Tail wagging in excitement, he reaches over to open the basket lid, and lets out a startled shriek when a voice rings out, right behind him. 

“Hands off! That’s for the beach, Bad!” Skeppy shouts, inserting himself protectively between Bad and the basket, and pouting at the wither. 

“Geppy! Oh my goodness, you scared the living daylights out of me!” Bad says, clutching at his chest, tail still and straight behind him. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be creeping around with little thieving fingers then.” Skeppy says, rolling his eyes as Bad scrunches his nose and crosses his arms. 

“Wasn’t ‘thieving’ anything. The basket is for us, unless you are going to give away it’s contents to someone else at the beach.” Bad argues for the sake of arguing. 

“Maybe I will!” Skeppy says, grinning at the offended look Bad gives him. 

“Skeppy! I can smell the chicken, don’t you dare.” Bad says, glaring at his (boy?)friend, and his infuriatingly attractive smirk. 

“I know. Maybe if you _behave_ I’ll even let you have some.” Skeppy says haughtily, nose stuck straight in the air and turning away, even as he peeks at Bad coming up behind him.

“Geppyyyyyyy...I love when you make chicken though.” Bad whines, ducking down to hug Skeppy from behind, his chin set on the other’s shoulder. 

He smiles at the way Skeppy goes stiff before immediately melting into the hug, letting out a small laugh. 

“You fight dirty, you know that?” Skeppy asks him, turning in his arms and looping his own around Bad’s waist. 

“I have no clue what you could be talking about. I always fight fairly, no cheating ever. I’m insulted you would think otherwise.” Bad snarks back, grinning a wide toothy grin as Skeppy scoffs and lightly hits his chest with the flat of his hand. 

“Yeah, sure. I _totally_ believe that.” Skeppy says, before standing up on his tiptoes to press a soft peck to the tip of Bad’s nose. 

He can’t help the purr that escapes, and blushes brightly, trying to hide his face in Skeppy’s shoulder as the other laughs at him. 

“Stop laughing at me Geppy, it’s not nice.” He mutters grumpily, which only makes Skeppy shake more with laughter. 

“Come on you, let’s get to the beach.” Skeppy says, yet stays in Bad’s arms, seemingly unwilling to let go. 

The soft silence around them is calming as they stand there, just holding each other in the kitchen. After a time, Bad leans back and raises an eyebrow at Skeppy, who is still holding onto his waist. 

“Are you going to let go so that we can leave?” Bad asks, giggling at the way Skeppy blushes a deeper blue and hastily lets go of him, shouldering past him to pick up the basket and march down the hall to leave. 

“Hurry up Bad, gods you’re so _slow_!” He calls back, before bursting into laughter and hauling the basket up into a better hold as he starts to run, Bad close on his heels, a playful growl echoing in the now abandoned hallway. 

The beach was mostly deserted for once. There was a couple much farther down, closer to the water’s edge, but they were barely specks with how far off, only the sun glinting off of a red and yellow figure to give any sign that they were there. 

Bad holds the basket, and smiles softly as he watches Skeppy lay out a larger blanket, a soft faded brick red thing that he had given him ages ago. He wasn’t sure how many things they had given each other over the years, but he has a suspicion that both of them had kept every little thing regardless of age. He knows he still has a plush blue carpet, well worn with age in his bedroom back home, right at the foot of his hammock. 

He tightens his hold on the basket for a moment, before he realizes Skeppy is rolling his eyes at him, and lets go so that it can be set down in the center of the blanket. Sitting down, he waits impatiently for Skeppy to unpack the food, trying to focus on nestling down and not sitting on his tail. Skeppy clears his throat, and Bad glances up at him, while in the midst of getting comfortable.

“So…” He starts, and then stops, one heavy gem encrusted hand sitting on the lid of the basket, fiddling with a loose strand of wicker. 

“So…?” Bad echoes, confusion clear on his face. 

“So. I did- I read some books, and stuff.” Skeppy says, before taking in a deep breath and getting on his knees near Bad, flipping the lid up and reaching in, “And I wanted to do something for you, seeing as you’ve done...just so much. For me, for _us_. So. I, uh, I hope you like all this.” 

Bad cocks his head to the side, about to ask what in the world Skeppy is going on about, but the words curl up and stop, as Skeppy pulls out a large bouquet. He idly wondered how in the world Skeppy had fit it in the basket, before having it shoved into his hands. There were cornflowers, poppies, and alliums all bundled together. 

“It’s- it’s three bouquets. I just- I tied them all together but it is three, three separate ones.” Skeppy stresses to him, and he swallows thickly as he stares at the delicate blooms in his hands. 

Skeppy knew. This was a one hundred percent confirmation of what he had been hoping was the truth. He was, he was replying in kind to Bad’s gift, he wanted to date, he wanted to be together. No guesswork, it was as plain as the flowers in his hands. 

He goes to speak, to try and express how happy he is, but Skeppy holds up his hands and digs back into the basket. 

“There’s more! Just- Hold on, ugh it’s so heavy.” Skeppy mutters to himself, and Bad watches with wide eyes as his (confirmed for real this time) boyfriend proceeds to pull out three good sized chickens, roasted and stuffed and dressed to the nines. 

His breath catches in his throat, and he glances up at Skeppy, wide eyed and on the verge of crying, so overjoyed by this, very sudden, proposal. It was fast, but maybe Skeppy was taking into account that Bad had given him the sand weeks ago. Whatever the reason for such a fast proposal, Bad couldn’t be happier, his tail wagging a mile a minute as he carefully sets the flowers aside and reaches out to Skeppy, peppering his face with kisses, talking between each peck. 

“Skeppy! Yes, I love it, I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you.” He says, eyes watery as his fiancé laughs and returns the kisses. 

“I love you too, Bad, but one second, I’ve got one more thing-” Skeppy is cut off by Bad pressing a kiss to his lips, the first one, but certainly not the last of its kind. 

His lips are so soft, and Bad wants nothing more in that moment than to lay him down and stay there, pressed together, breath mingling as they lose time to each other. He breaks away when Skeppy pushes him back, taking in a deep breath as if coming up from underwater.

Skeppy blinks, as if dazed and giggles, covering his face and turning away from Bad bashfully. 

“Let me finish, let me finish or else I won’t be able to stop.” Skeppy says, looking back at Bad from under his lashes, and Bad can feel his heart jump erratically in his chest at the sight. 

He nods, completely at Skeppy’s mercy and glances back down at the flowers, the food- and smiles, entirely too pleased by these turn of events. 

“Okay. I wasn’t sure about this, because I didn’t know what would be good enough, but I hope you like it. Close your eyes, and give me your hands please.” Skeppy says, and Bad without hesitation holds his hands out, eyes closed tight. 

He can feel the heavy weight placed in his hands, the warmth of whatever is in his hands spreading through his fingers. It’s small, but solid, and there is a soft clinking as he shifts, and pulls it closer to himself. 

“You can open your eyes.” Skeppy murmurs, and Bad first looks at him, so in love and taken in by the same look on Skeppy’s face he almost can’t breathe for a moment. 

Skeppy blushes and gestures down to Bad’s hands. 

“Stop looking at me like that, please.” Skeppy says, tacking on the please as an afterthought as he tries to hide his face again. 

“Like what?” Bad asks, as he glances down, and then the world stops. 

It’s a necklace. Heavy, due to the material it’s primarily made out of. It was a triangle. It’s point facing up, flipped from the position that Skeppy’s own necklace hung. The warm metal was unmistakable, the dark almost purple hue of netherite brilliant in the sunlight. The tips of the triangle were capped with gold, and the center of the triangle was cut out to set a little glass orb of a familiar shade of blue sand in the center. 

“You would not believe the amount of emeralds I spent to have that made so fast. Worth it, but it was wild.” Skeppy says quickly, when Bad looks up at him, before he notices the tears streaming down the withers face. “Bad! What’s wrong, do- Do you not like it, I can get something else instead, really I don-” 

Skeppy is cut off from his backtracking as Bad throws himself bodily at him, and kisses him soundly again, only coming up for air when he thought he may pass out, and then immediately peppering Skeppy’s face and any skin he could reach with kisses as well. He hiccups softly, crying with joy as he nods, rendered speechless from the amount of feelings he was having right now. 

He can’t speak, the words won’t work, but he carefully sits them both upright, and holds the necklace out by the chain for Skeppy to hold. Skeppy holds it, head cocked to the side nervously, as Bad bows his head, and then mimics the motions of putting the necklace on. 

“Oh! Oh, of course.” Skeppy breathes in relief, as he carefully loops the gold chain over Bad, avoiding his horns and untucking his hair from it as it settles around his neck. 

Bad reaches out and pulls on Skeppy’s chain, pulling the triangle of gold out from under his shirt, and crawls into Skeppy’s lap so that he can just gaze at both of the necklaces for a moment, a face of pure happiness settled on his features. 

“I’m glad you like all this, I was so worried you wouldn’t.” Skeppy murmurs, pressing a kiss to Bad’s shoulder as he holds the other. “Are you hungry at all?” 

Bad laughs softly, a gentle hushed noise, and kisses him again before nodding.

“I love you, Geppy.” He finally manages to say, voice so soft it was barely there.

“I love you too, Bad.” Is the equally soft reply.

They eat, and Bad can’t help throwing a glance over at Skeppy, so taken by everything about him, the way the sun glinted off of his gems, the warm smile on his face whenever he caught him staring. He wasn’t even embarrassed at getting caught, he was allowed to stare. 

So what if he can't take his eyes off his new husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad: Accidentally proposes to Skeppy, but 100% on purpose does what Wither Culture recognizes as Asking Him to Go Steady/Date thinking that Skeppy doesn't know.
> 
> Skeppy: Asks him to go steady, get engaged, AND married all in one fell swoop, which in Wither Culture is basically an Elopement, without having any idea what he just did, because he was just trying to do a nice thing for his (assumed) Fiancé in the hopes that he will set a FUCKING WEDDING DATE.
> 
> Me: Cackling in the background


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Shortest Chapter out of them all and it's basically because it's just Skeppy being Dumb(tm) after they do the do.
> 
> This is the SLIGHTEST amount of spicy. Teen rating still applies because I dont actually write the smut this time (surprising I know, but this is a fluff piece, maybe I'll do some more tail chapters but this aint it)
> 
> Next chapter: They actually communicate like normal PEOPLE and clear up some assumptions and get on the same page. :3

Bad wears the necklace, proudly on top of his shirt where all can see. It’s a little embarrassing how open he is about it, smiling widely and showing it off to anyone in town that shows even a passing interest in it. Skeppy made a mental note to make a gift basket of some sort of the opal as thanks. He would occasionally catch him fiddling with it, when normally he would pick at his claws. It was nice to think it was such a source of comfort that it was able to replace a habit that Skeppy had been trying to combat for ages. Bad’s claws were finally strengthening, no longer as brittle at the points and with thin cracks down the center. 

Another change was that Bad was no longer nervous with touching. Far from it. More often than not Skeppy was now the one blushing and stammering as Bad pushed the boundaries further and further. Kisses that stole his breath away and left him chasing Bad’s lips each time they stopped, hugs that filled him with warmth with Bad’s large hands spread over his back or slotting onto his hips to pull him ever closer, holding hands even with as simple as it was, it was all there from the get go regardless of the setting. It was almost overwhelming, the small changes that he was noticing. 

When they sat across from one another at a table to eat, Bad would hook his foot around Skeppy’s ankle, and smile at him coyly when Skeppy would blush and look down at his plate. His tail would wrap around Skeppy’s arms, or hips, or on one very startling occasion, around his thigh just a tad higher than the gem was able to process. They orbited each other, a slight kiss to the cheek here, a hand warm and welcome laid on a shoulder, or hip, pulling him in close. He lost count of how many times Bad had just pounced on him while he was in the middle of something and nuzzled him to within an inch of his life and then swaggered off, a pep in his step while Skeppy was left behind in shambles.

That was something else that was markedly changed, that Skeppy had not been prepared for at all. It never happened in public, thankfully, or else he would have shattered on the spot, but Bad’s touches in private were lingering and warm. A trail of fire fanned by every small growl of approval when they would kiss for too long, or when Skeppy would feel a rising whine escape. 

He hadn’t been surprised when their affection had ramped up and led to them doing more things together, not even surprised when it came to the point where Bad had led him to the bedroom.

What _had_ been surprising was some of the behaviors, in said settings. Nothing he disliked, far from it. He just hadn’t known that bad could be so...domineering. Even though nothing had been said about a set date for the ceremony, Skeppy wasn’t an overly traditional gem. He leaped at the opportunities Bad presented to him, wholeheartedly. Sometimes it was hard to tell where he ended and Bad began, and he did not care at all what others may think of that. So they were doing things a little out of order. Didn’t bother him any.

But Bad was certainly taking the lead in that _aspect_ , leaving him with lovemarks in all sorts of places, his thighs, his chest, his _neck_ , where everyone and anyone could see his claim. 

But, despite the increased intimacy, despite behaving as if they were already married, which again Skeppy didn’t _mind_ one bit, there was still no word on when they would actually make it official. 

And he wanted to be content with that. To know without any doubt whatsoever that Bad loved him, just as much as Skeppy loved him in return. But it was a slightly sore spot that he couldn’t help poking at, when left alone to his thoughts. Even as he lays his bed with Bad, curled up and held in the other’s embrace as his chest slowly rises and falls, he can’t help but wonder what is taking Bad so long. 

They had finally talked about moving, and Bad agreed it would be nice to build a space that was unequivocally _theirs_ , so they had moved everything out from Bad’s home in the nether to Skeppy’s house, while they worked on the construction of their permanent home. It was set to be halfway between the closest Nether hub, and the beach. Built out of quartz, marble, and a mixture of blue and red terracotta and concrete. It was set to be a perfect blend of both of their styles, with thick carpets and cushiony surfaces, as well as weapons hung on the walls and a target range in their yard. It was going to be perfect, just like how they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Nuzzling his face against Bad’s chest, he sighs softly and smiles as he traces a finger along the face of the triangle necklace. 

He could be patient. For Bad. He had already done so much, and it was obvious that he wasn’t reluctant. The feeling of their bare skin pressed together under the blankets was obvious enough. So he would wait. Bad wouldn’t keep him in suspense forever. 

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off, comforted by the soft sounds of his sleeping lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new story Idea that I'm real excited to throw at yall, how do you feel about....Werewolves? And More miscommunication?? More _Fluff_??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amans in latin means Lover, in a fond way, to be indebted lovingly to someone.
> 
> This is the end yall. How do you feel?? 
> 
> I'll likely be working on my smut a bit after this, but be on the lookout for More Miscommunication Slight Cultural Differences in a totally different form by way of Werewolf Skeppy x Phoenix Bad when i get around to posting the first chapter :D

He was getting used to the idea that it would likely be a _long_ engagement. Maybe it was something on Bad’s side, some sense of timing that was unknown to him, not being a Necrosa. Regardless, Skeppy had finally gotten to the point where he didn’t care too much about it. Sure it was one of those thoughts that nagged at the back of his head at random intervals. But they lived together in a home build to custom fit them _both_. They lived day in day out hand in hand more often than not. They kissed, they fought and made up, they occasionally skirted the topics of family beyond them, but only so much as agreeing to get a dog or two. 

Bad would set a date when it was comfortable for him, and Skeppy was realizing that a ceremony wouldn’t make them any more intertwined than they already were. He was Bad’s. Bad was his. That’s all that really mattered at the end of the day. And he was happy. Happier than he ever thought possible. He got to wake up in the dawn's morning light and watch the way that sunlight lit up Bad’s face as he snored softly in bed. He got to listen to his groggy morning voice, and watch him pad around their home, eyes half open as he operated on autopilot to get his morning tea. 

He got to sit with him in the soft quiet of their home, both doing their own thing but always near each other, always able to reach out and know that the other was real, was real and permanent and _there_. Got to rub soap into Bad’s hair, steam fogging the glass of their windows as they took the time to re-familiarize themselves with each other every day. Got to share food, feed him from a shared plate, got to watch him doze off in his chair with a small fluffy dog in his lap. 

Got to watch the moonlight dance as a reflection in his eyes when they were in bed together. 

No. Skeppy wasn’t all that worried, he had Bad thoroughly, and that was all he ever really cared about. It wasn’t the sand, or the matching glass pieces, or anything. Just Bad’s hand in his, him by his side. 

So he had given up really, on trying to drop any particular hints, because it just became unimportant, after a while. A ceremony wouldn’t change anything about what they were to each other at this point, it was just a bow to tie up what he already had been gifted. 

It would occasionally bring itself to the front of his mind but it was easy to push away. 

Still, it would linger at times. 

He knew he was a little out of it, as he walks hand in hand with Bad to Techno’s base. It was a standard training session, but Bad for once had wanted to tag along. He had refused any invitations for so long, Skeppy hadn’t thought he would ever come along, mostly saying he didn’t relish the thought of watching Skeppy getting his butt handed to him. 

This time around, he had said something about wanting to bring Techno a gift, the small bundle that Bad had slapped Skeppy’s hands away from when he had tried to peek tucked away in his saddle bag. 

So he was tagging along, today. 

Techno was perched up high, watching them approach his base with an almost bored look on his face, before jumping down and landing in a large pile of hay. 

“As efficient as ever, I see.” Bad teases, Techno snorting at the wither. 

“See no point in wasting time otherwise well spent.” Was the calm reply, “What brings you along?”

“I’ll get geared up.” Skeppy says, kissing Bad on the cheek before wandering over to the area and digging through the chest there for Techno’s practice gear. 

It’s a hot day, the sun high overhead, but neither Netherborn seem the least bit bothered. As to be expected, all things considered. 

He’s only half listening, as he struggles with his buckles, already feeling his body rising in temperature as his facets reflect the light brightly. 

“I just wanted to express gratitude-” Bad starts, reaching into his bag and Techno shakes his head softly.

“That isn’t necessary, you know this isn’t the same as in the Wastes-” He starts, holding up a hand, but Bad frowns at him, pinning him with a glare and Techno stops. 

“I know it’s not, but that’s no reason not to thank you properly. Goodness, did you think I forgot all my manners when I moved topside?” Bad grumbles, before taking out the bundle and holding it towards the piglin. 

Skeppy watches with a raised brow as he fiddles with the straps to his chestplate.

Techno reaches out and carefully takes the bundle before bowing his head and glancing at Bad, before unraveling the fabric. 

A single shining golden apple lays amidst the cloth, and Techno stares at it before nodding and wrapping it back up, disappearing into his house to presumably put it in a safe place.

“Do you need help _amans_?” Bad asks softly, hands already reaching out to tug the armor into place and smiling down at Skeppy as he rolls his eyes fondly. 

That was another thing. The pet names in the growling tones of infernal. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it, and he was okay with that as well. 

“Why ask if you are going to do it anyways?” He asks cheekily, getting a gentle swat to his arm for his troubles.

“I like to give you the illusion of control occasionally.” Bad says, a wide shit-eating grin on his face as he dances outside of Skeppy’s reach, laughing softly at his mock-outrage. 

“Bad!” Skeppy shouts, laughing. 

“Alright you two love birds. Break it up.” Techno says, as he comes back out, a bottle for each of them full of water, “Drink up, I don’t want you passing out like the last time it was this hot.” 

Skeppy scoffs before doing as he was told. 

“Please make sure to give my husband back to me in one piece, Techno.” Bad says, sitting himself on the sidelines of the arena to watch, in the shade. 

Skeppy goes to hum in agreeance before the full meaning of the sentence hits him, and he sputters, water going everywhere in a surprised spray. 

“HUSBAND? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?” Skeppy shouts, whirling around to look at Bad, drenched and confused. 

Bad looks equally surprised by his response, and touches his necklace, before looking down and seeming to be lost in thought. 

“Yes, of course!? I-...did you not-what?” Bad stutters.

“...You two are both idiots.” Techno says, before unlatching the straps and letting Skeppy’s armor fall to the ground and turning to motion for the two to follow him, “In the house. You two are actually going to use _words_ and _communication skills_ before anything else is misunderstood.” 

He takes the time to hit Skeppy over the back of his head with his hand as they trail inside. 

“Hey!” 

“Shut up. I told you to _talk_ to him. You obviously disregarded that advice, therefore you get a stupid slap.” 

It had been awkward. But, enlightening all the same. 

Months later when the Gem Ceremony actually happened, Techno was the guest of honor as they exchanged vows on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Information:
> 
> Skeppy’s Race = Crystalarians, Gemfolk, Pebbles, ect ect (Have normal skin, in jewel tones, but also have both embedded pockets of actual gems, as well as external layers that function as built in armor, these gems can be shed, or pulled off.)
> 
> Bad’s Race = Withers, Nether Roses (Necrosa in Infernal), Blackened Ones, Blights (what they are when they aren't already dead and reanimated as wither skeletons or the three headed beings that can be summoned.)
> 
> For gem ppl, sand is culturally significant per romance due to it having a metaphorical thing about it being symbolic for life and the many experiences within it and being small particles of gems, glass and such is also significant per the fragility and the care that has to go into handling it. Basically when you give someone a bottle of sand you are promising/saying that you want to spend that many days together, obvs even a small bottle of sand would be longer than most ppl live for, but the bigger the bottle/sand amount, the more Intense of a declaration it is. 
> 
> Bad’s race culturally significant things for them romance and courting wise has to do more with survival, being able to protect and provide, as well as specifically things that come in Threes  
> So sharing food, providing aid, being concerned with health and being willing to heal or take risks for each other ect ect To start a relationship you give them three things that they like, this can be flowers, drawings, poems, anything really. If they like it, get them three and that starts the relationship. Then to become engaged, you would prepare for them three pieces of food. Extra points for it being a favorite food, but seeing as food is scarce, any food will do. Then to become considered married you would give them three items that are either difficult to come by, or dangerous to collect. Typically Ghast tears are the highest commodity in the Nether, but with the rarity or certain things in the overworld it can vary. Diamonds are recognized as equal to Ghast tears in this regard, if your suitor is not netherborn. Typically there are periods of months in between each set of three gifts, if you were to say give all 9 gifts at once, it would be the same thing as proposing an elopement. 
> 
> The necklace that Skeppy gave Bad used not only three netherite scraps but also three nuggets of gold and it was obvious by looking at it that it did so, so even tho the necklace was one item, it was still symbolically Three Things to confirm the marriage.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [maybe knowing is the real bliss; (a I Just Wanted Sand remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855274) by [blueboyhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo)




End file.
